


nothing knows what the future could hold for us

by ashimonaki



Series: More than Two [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, emma speaks italian please, half a mental breakdown, it happens off screen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashimonaki/pseuds/ashimonaki
Summary: Setsuna hears voices; her memory sometimes fading in and out. Karin wants to help, Emma's just there for the confusing English words. Can she get the help she needs in time?(Both Authors have DID/OSDD, we know what we're doing.)
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Yuuki Setsuna
Series: More than Two [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037328
Kudos: 12





	nothing knows what the future could hold for us

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo, red and i have been planning this out for at least ? a month now and both of us are super excited to share what we've done! read @/RedHoodedKid's work before mine, he explains it a lot better about how we're going to be doing this (hi red ty for helping with the planning and letting us do this together, I'm excited to see where this leads us to!)
> 
> read on people! also PLEASE read the tags, this fic is about DID/OSDD,,, the tags r there for ur own safety <3 stay safe please

_ “Seems like today will be one of those days when Setsuna misses practice’  _ Karin thought, her school shoes hitting the wooden floor as she walked through the hallways of Nijigasaki.

This wasn’t uncommon, but it wasn’t exactly normal either. Setsuna would usually arrive before the other members, always making sure everyone had some sort of drink or food for after practice. Today just…  _ felt _ different. 

Something wasn’t right.

And Karin Asaka, third year, was going to find out what it was no matter what.

  
A knock on the student council door told Setsuna Yuki someone was there.

“Setsuuuuna~” The voice called out, dragging her eyes away from the desk. They settled upon Karin’s figure leaning on the doorframe, barely registering her.

Silence from Setsuna's end. Karin frowned.

“Setsu, practice is about to start, and since you weren’t there, I figured I’d come to check up on you. Is everything okay?” 

Karin nudged the door open further, and the mess before her revealed itself.

Documents and papers were scattered across the room, most of them almost ripped in half. The curtains were drawn, blocking out all sunlight and leaving the parts of the room not illuminated by the light from the door in complete darkness. Karin had to try and find her way to the light switch to see the rest of the mess inside.

Setsuna lay there on her desk, arms folded. Even from here, Karin could tell her breathing was off, and the quiet sobs allowed Karin to understand she was upset.

“Hey… what’s wrong, Setsu…?” Karin asked, making her way over to her. She sat down next to the shaking girl and tried to put her arms around her in a comforting hug.

Setsuna suddenly sat up once Karin’s arms had touched her back, almost jumping back while doing so. 

“O-Oh, it’s only you, Karin-chan. S-Sorry...” Setsuna stuttered out, her eyes puffy and red from crying.

“Setsu? What happened? Are you okay?” The onslaught of questions only seemed to heighten Setsuna’s anxiety, overwhelming her.

“I-” she began, hesitating briefly, and then launching into a full-speed ramble that left Karin confused and unable to make out a single word.

“Woah, Woah, slow down, Setsu. I can’t understand you when you’re talking at lightning speed.” Karin managed to choke back a laugh. Her girlfriend was obviously upset; now wasn’t the time to laugh. 

“What’s happening, Setsu? Talk to me.”

“W-Well… it started this morning, actually… It felt like I kept passing out and I couldn’t remember when I got to school, but if I’d, yknow, actually passed out, you think someone would have told me, right…? But no one’s mentioned  _ anything _ to me, at least, not that I remember…? My memory has been weird this week, now that I think about it…” She said, rubbing her eyes like she was tired. Karin frowned.

“Setsu… could it be because of stress…? That happened to me once… overworked myself to the point of forgetting.” Karin replied, her voice honest. Setsuna’s face became more and more anxious.

“Karin-chan… I don’t know… I really  _ don’t know _ . I-” Setsuna responded, before pausing suddenly. 

_ “Please, do not go home.”  _ A voice echoed through her mind; her choosing to ignore it. Her home was safe, right…?

“I might go home… I’m sorry, Karin-chan… tell the others to practice without me.” Setsuna said, before getting up and leaving the room; leaving Karin Asaka by herself, more confused than relieved. 

She sighed. 

“Well, time to cancel practice, I guess. Kasumi is going to  _ love _ this.” She said sarcastically, thinking about how the younger girl would react to the news of practice being cancelled. 

\--------

“Mother, I’m home,” Setsuna called out as she closed the front door. She listened. 

Silence.

“...Mothe-” 

\--------

“Cosa c'è con quella faccia, Karin-chan?” Emma asked, watching as her roommate sighed with frustration. She’d been on her laptop and phone all day, writing down pages of notes that Emma knew were too detailed to be for any of her classes.

“Karin? What are you looking at…” Emma peered down at the list of randomly placed English words on her page, one catching her eye in particular.

  
  


_ Dissosaite Identity Disorrder ?  _

  
  


“Karin… is there something I should know about…? You don’t really look at this stuff unless-”

“No! No, it’s not for me... It’s for… a friend?“ Karin said, looking guilty yet confused. Emma sat down next to her.

  
  


“Talk to me. What’s wrong?” She said, reaching out to hold Karin’s hand. 

“...It’s Setsuna… I’m worried about her…” She confessed. Emma frowned.

“She was crying… I tried to comfort her but she kept talking about memory loss… she’s been acting differently recently as well, like she was a different person…I just want to help, but I don’t even know if I’m going anywhere with my research...”

Karin let out a quiet sob. 

“You probably think I’m weird for doing this… but I want to help her-” 

“I don’t think you’re weird for doing this, Karin-chan,” Emma responded.

  
  


“Did I ever tell you about my friend back in Switzerland? Or, should I say, _friends_.” 


End file.
